Potable terminals can provide a digital camera function to take a picture having a resolution of megapixels or more and can display the taken picture through a high resolution screen, and can have a plurality of camera modules for performing the digital camera function to provide a three-dimensional picture and/or provide a panoramic function.
On the other hand, the portable terminal can include cameras disposed and/or arranged in its front part and rear part, and can shoot, i.e. take a picture of, a user, i.e., a user face, using the camera arranged in its front part for the purpose of a self-photographing camera and can shoot the background using the camera arranged in its rear part. Further, the portable terminal can select picture data intended to be stored through a camera switching menu. That is, the portable terminal can store picture data and/or image data acquired through one of the cameras arranged in the front and rear parts.
Recently, the portable terminal can simultaneously record the background picture acquired by the camera arranged in the rear part and the user's face picture acquired by the camera arranged in the front part, as moving pictures.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.